Youkai and Hanyou
by It-Started-Raining
Summary: Sesshomaru was never, ever the one to like half-demons, expecially if his brother is one himself. But what happens when, while visiting Rin in Kaede's village, a demon— HALF-DEMON— comes to wreak havoc? And what happens when he has to "team up" with her to protect ancient shurikens that is said to contain the galaxy in its blades?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first-ever story! Alright, this one is an Inuyasha fanfic, starring Sesshomaru and this OC. Since this is kind of and intro for Hazukashi (Hazukashii- "panther" in Japanese), Sesshomaru will be in Chapter Two. Just to make it clear.

Before I bore you, onwards to chapter One!

**Rated T for blood, gore, and possible swearing.**

* * *

Half-Demon is what I am.

I'm Hazukashi, and I don't go out into the open much. I stay hidden to my extent in the bushes. It is quite comfy in there, if, suppose, you were a daughter of a full panther demon and a human. If not, well, you might just feel a bunch of sticks and leaves up your butt.

Anyways. Seems pretty bland, right? I stalk day and night for nothing.

Actually, no. You are wrong there.

Some say I am bad. Some say I am good. It depends on how I feel.

By 'some', I mean humans.

If I'm in a good mood, I prance out into the open air and walk into villages. The silly humans fear me; they back away with scared faces, sometimes tripping over baskets or nets or whatever provisions they leave lying on the ground.

And I just smile at them, then stop at a child to give them some fresh fruit I picked. I don't eat very much, so I just leave leftovers in a little cloth bundle and hand them out to kids in the next random village I come across.

The children are happy and eat it, not a care if it's poisonous or not. The adults take me for granted and attempt to slap the fruit out of their hands, but the children are good and they follow me when I wave them on with my arm.

Then, just outside the village, we play and sleep and talk and eat some more, and when the sun goes down, I take my leave, urging them to go home. Cute humans.

When I am in a bad mood, I take on my full neko form and bulldoze a village over, but I usually just do half of it. I want to save the other half so that the weak humans can rebuild what they lost and bury the dead. Stupid humans.

At least I don't kill all of them. I have mixed feelings for them. What can I say? A half-demon's gotta do what a half-demon's gotta do.

So today, I am in a peachy state, because one of my Shuria Karos was fixed by an elderly man. He was real difficult to deal with, since I wasn't necessarily "good" in his mind. I believe his name was Totosai. Shuria Karos is a pair of full demonized shurikens, with blades that was said to be forged out of the galaxy. It was handed down from my mother to me. I treasure them greatly.

I sprang out of a tree and onto the muddy ground. It just rained, but so what? No one cares. Rain is good.

After running for five minutes, I came across the village—yes, THE village— that I cracked my Shuria Karos in. I didn't finish my destruction, because by the looks of it, I stopped about a fourth in. Stupid man, you cannot protect your family with a blade that I saw you sharpen horribly myself. Just for a bit of entertainment, I killed him after he cracked the shuriken. That didn't quite fill me up revenge-wise, but I had to go save my sweet weapon.

Swallowing my anger, what I rarely ever did, I replaced it with a small smile as I walked into the streets. Men were busy bringing wood and rebuilding the houses, women were busy with digging graves, and the children was asked to bring flowers. Few saw me ride in and out of the faint smoke. The ones who did see me were children. They didn't reconise me as a human form, so they just stared and blinked.

An adult knew the similarities between human and demon, so he pointed it out quite loudly.

"The demon that wrecked our village!" He shouted.

"Shut up," I barked. Since I was in no place to lie such a pointless lie, I didn't do so. "I had a very good reason to destruct this civilization, so lower your fingers and keep working." Now, I drew attention to ALL of the humans. Idiot man. I'll tear you to mere shreds.

Now was my time to act peachy, as I was. I untied the multi-colored cloth from my obi and unwrapped it, revealing various foods. I took one and gave it to the closest kid near me. He took it and ate it. Once he realized the sweetness, he smiled at me and escaped from his mother's outstretched arms.

As I gave more and more kids fruit and vegetables, more and more followed. I was all gone, and almost every kid in my path was grinning happily. We all reached the edge of town, when the clouds clotted up the blue sky again. We sat down under the leaves of trees and talked until it started sprinkling.

I listened intently to everyone's little stories. I noticed a bunch of eyes watching me from the village, and found out that it was the parents of these kids. I paid no mind to them, though; it was too bad they didn't have enough food for the children. In a way, I kind of felt bad. These innocent kids starving, and in my childhood, food was just as common as the words on tongues. It started to rain harder, and most of the kids left to take full cover inside their houses—if they still had one, anyways.

One of the child's stories particularly interested me more than the others. Her stories were collections of rumors, things she'd seen, things her friends and family's seen. As she spoke, I could imagine everything she described.

The two other kids beside me stopped chatting and lent an ear. We were all lost in her storytelling. When she finished, I brushed some pale pink hair out of my face and said, "My, aren't you a good teller."

She blushed and shrugged. "My mommy said it was a gift."

I paused for a second before replying. "Tell me, girl... what is your family like?"

She no longer had her eyes locked on mine. They dropped to the damp grass and held there. Wasn't she the daughter of the guy who broke my Shuria Karos? I think she was. She resembles him in such a way.

As the rain dropped down harder, the sun was going down too. The two other kids by my side left, because the rain was missing all the leaves and hitting us instead.

The girl still didn't answer. I was beginning to get impatient, but I sucked it in.

"My daddy was killed by the scary demon just a week ago," she finally said, and it hit me. She was the man's daughter. Even though she looked 10 or 11, she still had the grammar of a 6-year old. How sad. Was she that much of a princess that no one pressed on her about the correct way to talk, ever? Must be.

"And your mother?"

She shook her head. "She's got a big sickness." I then realized that she practically has no one to take care of her, if the humans were careless enough in there.

Without saying anything else, I stood up. As I retreated into the thick treeline, I felt a little tug on my kimono sleeve. I turned back.

There the little girl was. She held onto my sleeve and looked at me as if I were her last chance at surviving. As the storm soaked us, we kept staring at each other.

"What do you want, little human?" I finally asked. Thunder broke through the skies, followed by lightning who slashed through the heavens.

"Can I come with you?"

That question struck me so suddenly that I could only blink. Her? Come with me? I do not understand humans. Is she not aware that I can just kill her, or that she could be killed herself? Is the dangers of this region not, perhaps, clear in her head? Demons can bring her to death during the night while she sleeps. I can't make her facial expression out due to the sun being down, but it was light out enough to make out her outline.

If she does know the dangers, I am sure she can protect herself for a bit. If she doesn't, let her death serve as punishment for being careless.

"Yes."

Stupid is as stupid does.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up! So, I figured I should make this a POV switch story, so it's Sesshomaru time! Pardon me if the characters are all OOC. I personally thought Jaken was way off, but oh well.

And plus, I really tried hard not to make Sesshomaru THAT affectionate towards Rin... I think I failed though...

Shout-out to Princess Sakura2456 for the faves and comment! Thank you! :)

**Chapter Two** - [Sesshomaru]

* * *

Oh, how I wish Jaken would SHUT UP. He has been rambling on and on about how greatly I had defeated the random demon about five minutes ago. His praise was sometimes good; but most other times, he was not needed. Like this time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you wielded-"

"Jaken, stay quiet." I wondered why I hadn't shut him up five minutes ago. It would have saved all my energy. I lost about half just being forced to listen to this tiny demon's high squeal of a voice.

God, I feel so much better with no noise but the wind filling my ears. Sometimes I wonder if I should just have left Jaken with Rin. It sure could be a positive on my part; but I needed him to speak for me, and in unlikely cases, back me up.

I can see Kaede's village from where I am at in the sky, and I sense that familiar, light feeling in my gut. I've had it drill into me whenever I see where Rin resides now. It drives me a bit insane, but it kind of feeds me happiness, too. I guess I _want _to be there... sometimes I find myself headed in the village's direction for no reason at all.

I land nearby in a clearing and stand for a second for Jaken to regain footing, then I'm off. Jaken shouted for me to wait up, but I just ignore him as I usually do. He runs fast enough to reach me anyways so I just go along.

I saw Rin up the hill by Kaede's hut, picking light blue flowers that matched her kimono that I brought her. It was that same color, with darker blue stripes. She deemed it as her favorite one so far, because it was so beautiful to her bright, little eyes.

I was planning to sneak up on her, but Jaken interrupted my quietness, bringing Rin's attention to where I stood, silently cursing him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the sky is growing dark again. Are you sure it won't storm like it did last night?"

That is all he wanted to say?

The way he looked at me told me that he knew I was pissed at him, so he cowered under his brown kimono and stammered apologies. Seeming that it was enough, I turned away from him and walked up the hill to my girl.

But Jaken was right. The sky was getting dark, and I could smell the faint smell of more rain, under all the mud and leaves I also took note of.

"Lord Sesshomaru, hi!" Rin ran down to greet me first, stopping right in front of me to give me the dazzling smile she has. Her usual self didn't need to hear something back. She took anything I gave her, and my content stare was enough to make her happy.

Before anyone could react, a drop of rain splattered on Rin's nose.

It started sprinkling... again. Rin looked up at the sky, put the bundle of flowers she collected down by the hut in a surprisingly neat fashion, and edged near the small house itself. She gave me another big smile and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, don't you mind getting wet?"

I sort of did. My clothes take a long time to dry, and so does my hair. But I couldn't just barge in— Rin would see it as rude, probably.

I instantly perked up at the faint scent of demon. There were demons around us all the time (not to mention I smell my foul half-demon brother and his little fox friend, too) but this was different. The aroma was of a full demon... large.. and with a human too? What demon would bother to drag a human along? That human would be stupid enough to go along, considering that he might be killed. Idiots. They fall for anything, easily ensnared by their desires.

It was then when I saw a pink panther running through the trees. I heard Rin shift over to me to attempt to see the demon I was seeing, but I doubted she could seek it out, despite her small height.

I watched it come closer and closer— quickly I figured it would be coming through this village. I had the thought of backing up to Rin, but I decided against it. Doing something speedy like picking her up to rescue her, only to find out that the demon turned to go around the village, would be both embarrassing and would be labeled as dumb. So I stood there for the last second. The panther demon was close enough so that short Rin could see it clearly. I knew she saw it because she walked out onto the soaked grass to get a better view.

Jaken waddled up the hill to where I was and suggested to me, "Lord Sesshomaru! You should go slay the weak panther demon before it hits this puny village!"

"That would be a bit soon," I said in my usual unemotional voice. "You don't know where it's going yet."

Jaken nodded and re-positioned his staff. I saw Inuyasha and Kagome come out of their house to look.

The bitches better not just run and kill it.

I stopped myself at that thought, despite the panther dislodging the last few trees that seperate this village and the forest. Since when do I protect?

Rain came down harder, and the pink neko sprinted to my full view. It was just a few yards smaller than my demon form. It had blue eyes, red marks from its cheeks down to its chin, and had black paws and tail tip. I inhaled a lungfull of blood, so much it was nausiating. I became dazed but decided not to show it.

Coincidentally, a human girl was perched on its back.

The demon was coming right for us, its wide eyes glued on me. Deciding that now was the time, I scooped Rin into my arms, waited a few seconds for Jaken to grab my boa, and jumped— not quite straight, but close enough— up in the air. Seconds later, the demon spiraled into Kaede's hut, comepletely demolishing it to inexistence. The panther lost its footing and slipped, flinging up a bunch of mud and nearly squishing the human on its back, if she didn't run away. She eventually tripped, too; landing almost on her face. She was soaked in mud and blood. The demon she traveled on was even more so. The fur was stuck together in clumps, a few bare spots. I looked at the trail its claws left. It was like a mini-river: each one was filled with the intoxicating red liquid that carried wet dirt or tangled fur.

I don't know why the blood is making me dizzy. I've sucked in more than this amount of the stuff through my nostrils and I shrugged it off. But this one was different— this new kind of blood made me want to puke.

I noticed that I wobbling a bit in the air, so I landed again and put Rin down.

The first thing my girl did was run to the human and place a hand on her back. Rin asked if she was ok, and she nodded, but looked scared. I turned my attention away from them and put it on the demon.

But instead of the panther, it was a... half-demon?!


End file.
